Gray-haired man that I love
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: "Tidak sia-sia usahaku selama ini, aku akhirnya mengakhiri masa lajangku, dan hebatnya lagi orang itu adalah orang yang aku kagumi dan aku cintai diam-diam. Aku senang dia ternyata membalas perasaanku tanpa aku harus mengungkapkannya langsung dari bibirku. Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu Jimin. Selalu."-Min Yoongi [MINYOON/MINGA FANFICTION] WARN! THIS IS BL! [FICLET MINYOON]


Baru saja Yoongi keluar dari kelas musik siang ini, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan siswa-siswi yang berlarian menuju satu arah, lapangan basket outdor. Dan sialnya ia juga ikut tertabrak oleh anak-anak lain sampai ia harus mengikuti alur—terseret—hingga sampai ke sana. Lapangan basket.

Oh, pantas saja anak-anak ramai berbondong-bondong ke sini. Lihatlah anak-anak fakultas seni tari sedang latihan untuk pertunjukkan minggu depan yang di adakan pihak universitas.

"Aku fikir ada apa sampai sebegitunyakah kepopuleran anak-anak fakultas seni tari ? Yang _yeoja_ pamer paha, yang _namja_ pamer ABS. Apa menariknya ?" Gumam Yoongi.

Dan akhirnya iya pun memilih pergi dari kerumunan anak-anak mahasiswa lain. "Huh, akhirnya keluar juga dari barisan. Astaga bisa mati kehabisan nafas jika aku terus disana." Gerutu Yoongi sesaat setelah ia menghela nafasnya.

Ia akhirnya mulai berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Tapi saat ingin berbelok ia...

Bruk

"Aww!" Jerit Yoongi.

...menabrak tubuh seseorang dengan keras hingga keduanya jatuh dengan posisi Yoongi yang menimpa tubuh seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Keduanya sama-sama meringis, bayangkan saja tubuh mereka berdua—sebenarnya hanya pemuda yang Yoongi tabrak—menghantam semen keras jalan kampus itu.

"Ugh...sialan," gerutu Yoongi.

Ia pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi. Mata keduanya bertubrukkan, keduanya saling menatap dalam satu sama lain hingga,

"astaga! Astaga! Dia kan _namja_ yang... oh tidak aku harus bangkit segera dan pergi." Jerit Yoongi dalam hati.

Dalam sekejap Yoongi langsung berdiri, kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk meminta maaf lalu pergi dari sana. Ia mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan dengan sikap cerobohnya itu, pipinya bahkan memerah karena malu.

—

"Yoongi, ikut ke kantin tidak ? Hari ini jam kuliahmu sudah selesai kan ?" Seokjin, teman Yoongi berusaha mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi kekantin tapi hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, mau menitip sesuatu untuk dibeli ?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku tidak lapar. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku duluan ya." Setelah menolak, Yoongi pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergu ke tempat tujuannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya ? Dia terlalu tampan, dan sangat populer tentu saja. Bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa unggulan di fakultas seni tari." Gumam Yoongi pelan.

Hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia memandangi pemuda dengan rambut **_gray semi dark brown_** itu. Pemuda yang waktu itu tak sengaja ia tabrak sebelum menuju parkiran, ingat ?

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini. Senyumnya, mata tajamnya, hidung mancungnya. Astaga Min Yoongi berhenti memikirkan kesempurnaan dirinya, bisa gila dirimu nanti." Seakan tersadar dengan pemikirannya yang sangat memalukan itu ia akhrinya bangkit dari bangku taman itu dengan pipi yang kembali memerah.

Tanpa tahu pemuda yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman karena merasa lucu dengan tingkah Yoongi, _sunbae_ manisnya itu.

—

"Apa ? Tapi kenapa harus saya ? Tidak bisakah yang mengisi posisi itu orang lain ?" Kaget Yoongi.

"Tidak bisa Yoongi, susunan acara sudah di setujui, dan kau sebagai pengisi acar juga harus berpartisipasi."

"Astaga, pelatih. Kau tega sekali denganku, kenapa baru bilang hari ini sedangkan acaranya 2 hari lagi ? _naega michin geotgatda, aish jinjja_." Yoongi mengacak surai hitamnya.

"Bapak juga baru tahu Yoongi, silahkan latihan ruang musik bisa kau pakai dan ini kuncinya. Selamat bersenang-senang ya, bapak permisi dulu." Setelah memberikan kunci ruang musik pada Yoongi, sang pelatih pun berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi yang melongo.

" _Jinjja_ ? Aku harus tampil dengan Jiminie ? Bisa gila aku." Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis saja, kalau tahu begini lebih baik tadi ia tidak datang kekampus.

Ya sudahlah apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak mungkin memutar waktu kembali.

—

Hari ini adalah hari pertunjukkan dan Yoongi di buat gugup karenanya. Kalian tahu tidak kemarin saat latihan ada sedikit insiden memalukan ?

Yoongi dan Jimin hampir saja berciuman karena untuk kesekian kalinya keduanya bertemu dengan cara bertabrakkan itupun tidak sengaja.

Yoongi jadi salah tingkah setelahnya, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Jimin saat latihan. Ia hanya memfokuskan matanya ke buku not yang ada di hadapannya untuk ia mainkan mengiringi tarian kontemporer—modern dance—Jimin.

"Sudah siap _hyung_ ?" Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

" _E-eo_ ? _n-ne_ , sudah." Yoongi menjawabnya dengan gugup.

Gugup ? tentu saja ia gugup, bagaimana tidak ? Jimin, Park Jimin. Seseorang yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini ia kagumi diam-diam, dia cintai diam-diam dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahkan sahabat terdekstnya sekalipun.

Jimin menempuk pundak kiri Yoongi membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget. " _Hyung_ kau gugup ? Kenapa ? Apa karena tampil di acara ini atau karena aku—

"Bukan! Bukan itu masalahnya, aku bukan gugup karena acara sialan ini, tapi jantungku sakit dan tidak mau berhenti berdetak normal didekatmu—

Yoongi seketika terdiam saat sadar ia seharusnya tidak berbicara hal pribadi—menurutnya—dengan frontal seperti itu.

"Astaga apa aku baru saja bilang seperti itu ? Mati aku." Yoongi berucap gugup lagi dalam hatinya.

"Ma-maaf, aku izin ke toilet sebentar." Yoongi baru saja ingin beranjak dari posisinya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tangan Jimin menariknya hingga jatuh ke pelukan pemuda itu.

Yoongi makin dibuat menggila, jantungnya makin berdetak kencang saking terkejutnya atas perlakuan Jimin padanya.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu selama ini kau 'kan yang selalu memandangiku di taman kampus, melukis wajahku, meletakkan sebuket kecil bunga baby breath dan mawar merah beserta note di lockerku. Aku tahu itu hyung, dan yah aku juga memang mencintaimu." Ujar Jimin sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam Yoongi yang lembut.

Bola mata sipit yoongi membola saking terkejutnya, ia terkejut tentu saja. Jadi selama ini Jimin tahu ? Dan tentang bunga itu, apakah terlalu nampak jika ia menyampaikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda berambut **_gray semi dark brown_** ini ?

Dan hell ya dia bisa sangat jelas mendengar degup jantung Jimin yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Dan Yoongi lebih memilih diam tak merespon ucapan Jimin, ia terlalu malu.

Setelah sekian menit dalam posisi itu Jimin akhrinya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap telak kedalam bola mata bening nan indah milik Yoongi.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tahu kan perasaanku padamu ?"

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku dan kau adalah milik Park Jimin, bukan milik orang lain." Pernyataan mutlak dari Jimin membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

" _Ne_ , Jiminie." Jawab Yoongi malu-malu, kemudian keduanya kembali berpelukkan dengan senyuman kebahagiaan di bibir masing-masing.

_

 _"Tidak sia-sia usahaku selama ini, aku akhirnya mengakhiri masa lajangku, dan hebatnya lagi orang itu adalah orang yang aku kagumi dan aku cintai diam-diam. Aku senang dia ternyata membalas perasaanku tanpa aku harus mengungkapkannya langsung dari bibirku. Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu Jimin. Selalu."-Min Yoongi-_

-THE AND-


End file.
